Lost and Saved
by AuditoresGirl
Summary: What happens when a not so ordinary little girl finds Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny in a... peculiar situation. jackrabbit pairing, Pooka!Jack because I don't see enough bunny versions of Jack, and Tiny! Bunnymund.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl! **

**I know, I know it's been a really long time for me, but I went on vacation, then I had a lot of homework and not much time write stuff. Then, I got a really horrible, long writers block. But well, anyway, I know your not here to read my excuses. **

**So, I recently watched Rise of the Guardians, and I absolutely LOVED Bunnymund. I mean, even as a kid I loved the Easter Bunny so much, with the chocolate eggs and stuff. Anyway, I was watching the movie, and I saw the tiny version of Bunnymund. IT WAS SO ADORABLE, ERMAGERD. Fluffiest bunny EVAR. Then I thought of an idea. What if Bunnymund was so distraught about losing Easter, that when he turned into the little Bunnymund, he ran away to some other place, and met a little boy/girl. They became friends, and all that jazz. But then, again, for some odd reason i TOTALLY ship Bunny/Jack :D. So i wanted to involve Jack into being a Pooka, since i don**'**t find that many fics about him that way.**

** Anyway, I just wanted to try that story out, never mind if I don't finish it. :P and yes, I know that i have a series right now, Prepared, but I just wanted to do something different. No inspiration for that right now anyway. Sorry.**

**So, heres chapter 1 :)**

Bunnymund stared after the little child who had just walked through him, like he wasn't even there. And, technically, to the kid, he wasn't. The Pooka looked down at one of his eggs in his basket. It was a hand-painted sky blue egg, with intricate designs, textures and delicate shadings added to the thin shell. He could remember when he had painted this little one. A few weeks ago, before all this mess. He had been sitting beside a small crystal-clear pond, and under a blossoming tree with little pink flowers, completely at peace. Serenely, The Easter Bunny used one of the flowers on a lower branch as an example the egg, taking every detail, the shading, the position, the minuscule details of the petals. Bunny could almost _smell _the fragrance of the flower in the air as he blinked sadly at the egg. All that work, all those hours of painting egg after egg… all for nothing.

Curling around the little flower-egg, he felt, for some inexplicable reason, that he wanted to protect it from the harshness of the world around him. Closing his eyes and drooping his ears, he tried to shut himself off from the world for a moment, trying to clear his head. It didn't work. Not wanting to see his friends looks of pity, he just kept his eyes closed and just impressed himself into his thoughts. He didn't want the other Guardian sympathy, he knew what they would do with him after this. He _knew. _ They would tread around him carefully, as if the smallest of things would set him off. Treating him like he was some kind of unstable drama-queen wouldn't really help Bunny in any way.

_No. _

He didn't want that. He vaguely heard Tooth hover over him, and felt her small, petite hand come to rest softly on his shoulder, and slowly stroke his fur. Annoyed, he angrily snapped his eyes open, and stared at the little innocent egg in his paws. This was all _Jack's _fault. _All. His. Fault. _If that damned winter spirit hadn't gone off with Sophie and never come back, then they would have stood a chance. That boy was so _arrogant, _so stupid. Hadn't he known the risk of going off like that? Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up faint noises, and his nose was flooded with an all too familiar scent.

Bunnymund slowly turned around, and saw Jack on the other side of the clearing. A rush of anger washed over him, like a tidal wave. There, standing _right in front of him, _was the source of all his problems, the reason why Easter had been a disaster this year, the reason the little children didn't believe anymore. _Jack Frost, _He though venomously. Rising up, he dropped his basket on the ground . Bunnymund paused, and stared at them for a moment with blank eyes and in a daze. Then, he looked up. He could see the other Guardians were confronting Jack, and he could hear their raised voices from across the clearing."… were you?…smashed every egg… nothing made it to the surface."

Suddenly, the the Easter Bunny noticed that baby Tooth wasn't flitting around frantically as she usually did. He frowned, and cocked his head a little bit. He took in another strange thing. There was some kind of cylinder shaped… _thing_ in Jack's hand. It was gold, with little, delicate and intricate designs on the side. He could see a little face on the side, with looked a little like Jack, actually. Intrigued, the Pooka turned his head a little bit, and squinted at the face. After a moment, he recognized the drawing. He _knew _were Jack had been. Rage swelled in Bunnymund's chest, and he clenched his teeth, letting out a quiet growl. Filled with resentment, he hopped up to the Jack, and stood up straight. he walked slowly towards him, squaring his shoulders. Decisively, he said to the other Guardians,

" He needs to go."

They all quieted down, and Jack turned towards him, his wild-eyed gaze filled with shock, guilt… and was that… a touch of fear? He looked so.. broken. Bunnymund found himself almost feeling sorry for the winter spirit in front of him. _Stop it Bunnymund, _he scolded himself_, It's not like he cares about Easter. _

"W-What?"

As he stared into those icy blue eyes, his anger suddenly rose to the surface. All those buried feelings that he had tried to hide, the guilt of failing to bring Easter that year, the betrayal he felt for Jack, everything came flooding out. Narrowing his eyes, his leafy green colored eyes turning steely with resolve. He put his ears back, and raised his fist threateningly. "We should NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" He shouted at Jack, moving to punch him right between the eyes.

Something stopped him, some sort of non-verbal communication from Jack. The Easter Bunny could practically feel the heart-break rolling off the young winter spirit. He knew, he could _never _hurt a fellow Guardian, no matter how stupid, foolish and arrogant. He couldn't do it_._ Jack didn't know it, but Bunnymund considered Jack a very good companion of his now. They had been in battle together, they had mourned the death of a loved one together. They had shed blood and tears together. And… he hadn't been sure but… he thought that he had been developing some… feelings for Jack, the mischievous, playful winter spirit. He had thought- but never mind. He just knew he couldn't hurt Jack. He _couldn't. _

Calming down a tad, he backed off and slowly lowered his fist. His ears drooped even more, and Bunnymund sunk lower on his back legs, as if he wanted the earth to swallow him up right then and there. "Easter is new beginnings… new life." he turned slowly, casting a glance at the others behind him. He surge of utter helplessness rushed through him, and the Pooka made eye contact with all of the Guardians as if to reassure himself they were all still there." Easter is about _hope." _Distraught, he turned around again to stare at the banner that said,' Happy Easter Hunt'. he sighed forlornly.

"And now it's gone."

Bunnymund could hear the others, Sandy, Tooth and North talking to Jack, and dimly heard the wind pick up around them, and then suddenly stop, as if something had stirred it up. But he didn't notice. All he could think about was the utter betrayal, the grief, the apprehension, the pain of losing a friend. _If Jack ever considered me a friend, anyway. _Bunnymund thought to himself through the haze of feelings. Drooping his tail and sitting on his haunches, he stared at the empty clearing dappled with sunlight. He felt so powerless and helpless to stop the doom of Pitch's plans.

Frustrated, he growled at a little tulip that had sprouted beneath a big oak tree. The flower just stared back at him, unresponsive. He huffed, and turned from the delicate little flower, put off. _What were ya expecting, Bunny? A talking plant?! _He told himself.

Bunnymund mulled over the recent events carefully, and suddenly came to a stand still as he realized something. _Stupid, stupid! _he cursed at himself, and straightened up, scowling. The Pooka could feel Sandman's surprised gaze on his fur as he stood tall, perking his ears up again and puffing out his chest confidently.

Sandman made several little icons on top of his head out of his dream dust, and then flashed them quickly and repetitively, until all Bunnymund could see was a blur of gold dust swirling around Sandy's spiky hair. "Woah woah, slow down Sandy." He frowned darkly at the smaller Guardian." Whatever it is, I don't have time right now. I have to go after Jack!" He twitched his ears nervously and gestured at the Sandman." I mean, it can't be as bad as it seemed, righ'? Maybe, he just found it accidentally, or Pitch dropped his memories."

Sandy shook his head slowly, crossing his arms and giving him a dark look. An obvious message. _That might not be the case. _

Twitching his ears again, this time in impatience and contempt, the Pooka rolled his eyes. " Look, Sandy, I know Jack. He wouldn't have done something like this! Sure, he messed with some of me egg-hunts sometimes, and he made some mighty blizzards, but tha' was fun and games, 'e didn't mean anythin' by it! I've gotta find 'im!"

And with that, Bunnymund raced off.

**Okidoki, that was it for the first chapter! And, just a warning, I'm not even sure I'll make a chapter two, or if i get the inspiration for it, so, yeah :P Don't except a lot from me, I have attention issues. I'm like: WRITEWRITEWRITEWER- Oh look, a Johnlock pairing fanfic!(clicks on link) **

** Anyway…**

**Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg you guys!I am so happy right now! Within the first few hours, I got a review from someone, and I was like, wowI didn't know it would be that fast! But then, the next day, I logged onto my email, and checked my inbox, and I had like, so many reviews, favorites, follows, and I was so happy, and I really want to make you guys happy, so I'll post another chapter. Please do give me suggestions of what to do with the story, or how I'm going to turn Jack into a Pooka :P I sill need to figure that out. **

** isthisparadise: I forgot that Sandy had died by the time that scene happened in the movie, MAYOR logic fail for me in that moment, but, I'm going to pretend Sandy never died, cause that scene were he got killed really made me sad anyway :P. I really have to proof-read my shit XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, just the OC that hasn't appeared yet :P**

**Thanks too: Nausicaa of the Spirits(for the first favorite :D) and my friend Purps :).**

_Twitching his ears again, this time in impatience and contempt, the Pooka rolled his eyes. " Look, Sandy, I know Jack. He wouldn't have done something like this! Sure, he messed with some of me egg-hunts sometimes, and he made some mighty blizzards, but tha' was fun and games, 'e didn't mean anythin' by it! I've gotta find 'im!"_

_ And with that, Bunnymund raced off._

As the grey and white Pooka bounced and hopped through his magical tunnels, the soft earth and the random spurts of green that decorated the floor, walls and ceiling started too blur at how fast he was going. His ears folded back onto his head, and his eyes started to water a little bit at the wind whistling into his face. _Gotta find 'im, gotta find 'im, gotta find 'im…_

After a while of this running around the tunnels with no apparent direction, he started to slow down a bit, and finally halted to a screeching stop in a tunnel right underneath a random little town somewhere in Europe. He had never been good at remembering all the names of the places, when all he needed was the general location of the place.

Slowly calming down from the high he had been on, a thought that he should have thought of before crossed his mind._You idiot, trampling around in your tunnels, looking in random places, ain't gonna to help ya! Rationalize, Bunnymund! _Mentally, he scolded himself and he dejectedly sat down and thought for a while, thinking, and pondering on where Jack would have fled to after the Easter Hunt. He started to tap his foot against the earthy, dirt floor and playing with a daisy that had sprung up on the floor.

Thoughtfully, he fiddled with the petals as he thought and thought. _Hmmm, where would he have gone off too? He's winter spirit, so of course he'd go somewhere cold… doesn't really narrow down my results. There are so many cold places! _Bunny suddenly perked his ears and a lets little grin grace his face briefly. Antarctica, of course! He'd be at his most powerful there.

***skip***

" Jack! JACK?! JACK WHERE ARE YOU!"

Bunny's loud cries were carried away by the harshness of the Antarctic winds, and the Pooka shivered as the cold and the ice-cold snowflakes froze on his fur. One little snowflake went up his nose, and he sneezed, feeling as miserable as could be. _Jack… please… _he thought pathetically, closing his eyes for a moment and wrapping his arms around himself as if to ward off the cold. Bunnymund knew that he shouldn't be sitting in the middle of Antarctica and feeling sorry for himself. First off, he would freeze his tail off if he didn't get out of the cold soon, second, his friend, his fellow Guardian, was somewhere out there, needing his presence and his comfort. He could be getting attacked by Pitch, he could be contemplating suicide, he could be- _No Bunny, stop it! _He scolded himself. _Of course Jack wouldn't think of that… I hope. _As he thought of the last part, his heart filled with fear and apprehension.

Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes .

He looked up at the surprisingly clear sky, and just stared at the bright, pure moon in the midnight-blue sky. Desperately, Bunnymund tried communicating with the Man in the Moon. He took a deep breath, and finally spoke softly." Manny, I know you've helped me countless times 'fore, and ya blessed me with the gift o' bringin' joy to children. I know ya gave me my second chance in life, and that I will forever and always be in your debt… but please, just help me one last time. Help me find Jack." He blinked rapidly, trying to will away the tears again._ Stop it ya overgrown baby! _"He is important to us, the Guardians, I can see that now! I know I messed up, but please, lemme fix it."

The moon didn't answer back, didn't show any signs of listening to the Pooka. It just hung in the sky, unmoving. But Bunnymund could _feel _Manny accepting him, encouraging him, telling him it would be alright. Just that feeling alone made the Guardian of Spring a little braver, a little stronger in his heart and mind. He knew Manny would help now. He could _feel _it.

And just in that moment, with that warm, tingly feeling coursing through his veins, he heard a faint cry reach his super-sensitive ears. He perked up to his full height, listening intently, ears pricked and body as tense as a bowstring. Nothing for a few moments, before, suddenly, he heard it again. Very faint, yes, but there! And he could recognize that voice anywhere. Jack!

**Yep, this chapter is really short, but I still need to figure out where the story will go from here, sorry :P **

**I'm serious though, please DO give me suggestions on a good way to turn Jack into a Pooka, I LITERALLY HAVE NO IDEA, HELP ME.**

**Have a good day!**


	3. Update

** Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl!**

**NOT an Update.**

** To everyone who reviewed my story, thank you so much, you cannot begin to imagine how this feels to me. I mean, this story has the most reviews, and to do this to it, I just wish I didn't have to.**

** I am putting this story on hiatus( probably for a while) until further notice, because I just don't have the inspiration or interest in RotG that I had in the beginning of this story. I've lost interest in this movie, and begun writing Transformers again. I know, this must be disappointing news, but please do not message me about me writing again soon, because I know it's not going to happen soon. **

** NOT trying to act ungrateful, each and every one of your fans, follows and reviews made me feel happy and appreciated, but I just don't want to continue this story right now. **

** Thank you, and have a good day.**


End file.
